Not Happy
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: When Liz and Jack first got married, they were happy, but something wasn't right. Things went wrong. And then there was Dan. Liz/Jack, Dan/Jack


**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Good Guys and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warnings**: Alcoholism, miscarriage, stillbirth, and infidelity.

* * *

Liz thought it was odd that Jack and Dan stopped talking to each for awhile after she accepted Jack's proposal. They had been practically inseparable for the past three years. She didn't bring it up, however, and the boys were talking to each other again outside of work after two months.

Dan was Jack's best man and gave a drunken rambling speech at the wedding, but everyone had expected that. It wasn't a big deal.

She was talking with one of her bridesmaids when Jack and Dan disappeared outside for half an hour. Liz figured they were talking about the their latest case.

"I love you so much," Liz told her husband when they finally arrived at their hotel room on their honeymoon.

"I love you too," Jack mumbled as he and Liz rushed over to their bed without unpacking. They could do that later.

Seven months after the wedding, Liz was handing a positive pregnancy test to her husband. "I can't believe we're going to be parents!" Jack kissed her and the excited police offer went off to call his partner about the news.

Liz and Jack couldn't wait for their baby to arrive. They even had everything in the nurse when something went wrong eight months in. They were watching TV when a sharp pain hit Liz and her water broke. Jack rushed his wife to the hospital.

After twenty-one hours of labor, the baby went into distress and had to be delivered by c-section. However, it was too late. Lena Marie Stark was stillborn. Jack and Liz buried their daughter a few days later.

After that, something changed in Jack and Liz's marriage. He threw himself into work while Liz started drinking. "It's not like we're not even married anymore!" a drunk Liz screamed at her husband after three months of grieving.

"I'm sorry. Let's try and fix this," Jack begged his wife. He didn't want to give up on their marriage. They could work their way through these problems.

Liz agreed and stopped drinking. Thirteen months after the loss of Lena, the couple conceived again. However, she miscarried nine weeks into the pregnancy. Jack turned to Dan and Liz returned to the bottle. "I think we're not meant to have kids," she slurred at Jack when he came home from an all-night chase six months after the miscarriage.

"You don't know that. We'll keep trying, but please give up drinking," Jack pleaded. His wife was an alcoholic. That much was obvious. He just wanted her to get help.

Liz rolled her eyes, but when she woke up sick the next morning, she agreed. "I can't keep going on like this," she sobbed.

After that incident, Liz checked in rehab and got clean. When Jack wasn't with her, he was working or with Dan.

Four years after getting sober, Liz learned she was pregnant again. Because of her previous history, she worried through the entire pregnancy.

Two weeks overdue, Liz and Jack soon welcomed a healthy daughter they named Danielle Elizabeth Bailey. She was soon nicknamed Elle by Dan, and it stuck.

Liz began to feel that something wasn't right in her marriage about eight months after Elle's birth. She was three months pregnant and worried about another miscarriage, but something else seemed wrong. Those feelings quickly went away, however. Liz had no idea why she felt this way.

Fourteen months after Elle's birth, Liz and Jack welcomed a son they named Lucas Jackson Bailey. Lucas' birth was traumatic and full of complications however, so Liz had to have a hysterectomy.

She fell back into a depression after that and basically left Jack alone to take care of Elle and Lucas. "I hate this," Liz drunkenly informed her mother one night. She had come over to baby-sit Elle and Lucas while Dan worked.

"Baby, you're an alcoholic. What are you doing to yourself?" asked a worried Morgan Traynor. She didn't like the atmosphere her grandchildren were growing up in. She knew Jack was trying to keep the marriage alive, but it looked like things weren't going well.

"I don't know, Mama." Liz was unhappy and had been so for a long time, but she loved Jack and knew he felt the same. They could get through yet another rough patch.

"Why don't you go back to rehab and think about divorce?" Morgan liked Jack, and thought he was perfect for her daughter, but their marriage wasn't a happy one.

Liz listened to her mother about rehab, but refused to consider divorce. Eventually, her and Jack's marriage got back on track.

Liz was feeling lonely one night when Jack was away for work and the kids were with her parents, and she made a huge mistake – She went home with someone at her law firm who had been hitting on her for months.

"I made a big mistake. How can you forgive me like that?" Liz had immediately felt guilty about the affair and had confessed to her husband what had happened.

Jack shrugged. "I can't say that I'm not mad, because I'm furious, but you did feel guilty and told me. That means a lot. We should try counseling." He didn't want to give up on his marriage yet, no matter how much Liz cheating had hurt.

Liz agreed to counseling, and she and Jack went to their first appointment two weeks after her confession. For some reason, she felt the need to keep bringing up Dan. That was mostly what Dan talked about after work, anyway.

Elle was fourteen and Jack was thirteen when something changed. Liz had just dropped the kids off at their grandparents' house and had returned home when she overheard a conversation that changed everything.

"I do love you, Dan, but I can't be with you. I made a commitment to Liz. I love her. We have two kids together," Jack said to his partner.

Liz eavesdropped as the conversation continued. "She cheated on you, Jack! Elle and Lucky Luke are old enough to understand. Be with me," Dan pleaded.

She wandered away after that and slammed the main door, pretending that she had just arrived home. The next day, Liz went out and filed for divorce. She hadn't been in love with Jack for years, and they were just going through the motions now.

Jack had no clue why his wife had filed for divorce, but he didn't fight it. He moved in with Dan and he and Liz agreed to share custody of Elle and Lucas.

Shortly after the divorce was finalized, Jack went to his ex-wife with news. He sighed and plunged right into it. "Dan and I are in love with each other. We have been for awhile and just denied it. Liz, please don't doubt that I don't love you. I really did."

Liz smiled. "I know you loved me, but you're happier with Dan. I can tell. Good luck!" She couldn't wait to see how Dan and Jack's relationship progressed.

Two years after the divorce, Liz met a widower at the hospital when Elle was in a car accident. He was a doctor working a shift that night, and the two quickly fell in love. They were soon married, and had no big problems.

Liz and Jack had been happy together, but they were happier apart – and with their new partners.

Their lives had turned out really well.


End file.
